1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to automated medication dispensers which are programmable to make medication available to patients on a predetermined schedule over an extended period of time and, more specifically, to such dispensers which include a plurality of containers containing medicine to be taken and which containers are carried by an indexing assembly so as to be moved relative to a dispenser outlet on a predetermined schedule. The invention is further directed to dispensers which are portable and electrically operated and which may include a battery backup system for insuring fail-safe operation during a loss of conventional power. The dispensers further include tamper-resistant mechanisms for preventing unauthorized movement of the indexing assembler to prevent untimely access to medications.
2. History of the Related Art
There are many patients who must take one or more medications over a period of time. Frequently, patients will require multiple dosages of different medicines in a single day with the medications being required at predetermined time intervals. To be effective, many medications must be taken at predetermined times over a period of days, weeks or longer. Therefore, it is extremely important to the health and welfare of patients that they follow their medication schedule to insure the optimum benefit to be obtained from their medication.
In clinics and hospitals, doctors and nurses maintain timing schedules for patients and must take steps to insure that each patient receives the proper medication at the proper times. Such a labor intensive system for insuring that patients take their required medication at the proper time greatly affects the cost of providing medical care. There are, of course, circumstances wherein patients may not be capable of taking medication at proper times and thus require direct assistance. However, there are many instances, both in clinic and hospital environments as well as where patients are receiving medication on an out-treatment basis, where patients have the physical ability to take a medication if they are aware that a medicinal dosage is required at a specific time.
Over the years, there have been many dispensers designed to facilitate the proper administration of medicine to patients who require that medications be taken at specific times over a prolonged period. Basic dispensers included containers having a plurality of separate receptacles for receiving predetermined medications. For example, a container may include seven receptacles each representing a day of the week. Medication is placed within the receptacles with each receptacle being marked with a day of the week. The patient is directed to take the prescribed medicine from the proper receptacle on a predetermined schedule.
Such prior art mechanical dispensers which require that the patient take medications on a prescribed basis have not proven to be satisfactory. Often, patients forget to take their medication or to take their medication in a timely manner. Such failure to take medication when due not only results in the ineffective administration of the medication, but frequently patients will attempt to make up for missed dosages by taking several dosages at a later time which can be hazardous to the patient's health.
To prevent patients from taking missed dosages at a later time, some prior art dispensers have been designed to incorporate motors or drive mechanisms for indexing a receptacle or compartments in which medications are contained away from a dispensing outlet. Such dispensers are operable to move a compartment in alignment with a dispensing outlet only at a predetermined time. If a medication has not been removed from the dispenser within a predetermined time, the medication is moved from the dispensing outlet. Unfortunately, many prior art dispensers can be easily tampered with, thereby allowing a patient to obtain access to medicines which should not be taken.
To alert patients that medication is required, some prior art dispensers have been designed to incorporate audible or visual signal devices for indicating a time for a medicine to be taken. For instance, such dispensers may incorporate a buzzer which sounds for a period of time to alert a patient that medication is required. Such signaling devices are more effective in assuring that a patient follows a predetermined medication schedule, however such devices do not prevent a patient from doubling up on dosages which have been missed for one reason or another.
Some examples of prior art medication dispensers which provide for alarms or signals and which are designed for dispensing medication over a period of time and which also include programmable timers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,992 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,327 to Shepherd et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,285 to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,929 to Marlar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,372 to Parkhurst et. al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,268 to Shaw.